The Hand that Feeds You
by ayumu-in-blue
Summary: When Luffy has eaten all of the supplies once again, the crew of the Going Merry have the good fortune to meet an interesting stranger on the sea.
1. An Invisible Fridge

Several sections in this story are due to an idea that came to mind when talking with my friend TailFluffGirl. I'm using these ideas with her permission. I hope you enjoy the story, and please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

The Hand that feeds you

* * *

An Invisible Fridge

* * *

"M...e....a....t..." Luffy groaned, as he stared at the clouds floating overhead. They looked like big giant balls of cotton candy, making his mouth water. "They look like oni-giri. Sanji let's eat!"  
  
"Eat what?" Sanji looked at him crossly. "All of our supplies are gone!"  
  
"Someone took all the meat?" Luffy seriously sat down and thought about it for a moment. "Who would do something like that?"  
  
"You did it, remember?! It will take a while before we can get more supplies."  
  
"Hmmmm... I did? Oh well!" Luffy laid back against the deck and looked up at the sky again... "Do we have any now?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do we have any now?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"I said NO! We won't have any until we arrive!" Sanji slammed the door as he went below the deck.  
  
"Ahoy!"  
  
Someone was calling at them. Nami took a look over the starboard side of the ship, and saw a small raft, floating on the waves. A single person was on board trying to paddle the raft over to them. It looked like a single little girl with jet-black hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
Robin leaned over from her looking post and tried to determine if it was a trick or not. In the end Robin lent a hand literally. Using her hana powers, she grew several arms out of the side of the ship so that the small raft was pulled to the side of the Going Merry.  
  
"Thank you so much! For a while there I didn't think I was going to make it!" The girl was just a little shorter than Nami, and her clothes were tattered. "There was a storm last night and it destroyed my boat, luckily I had a spare raft before it was to late!" She smiled at everyone happily. "I'm Nina, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Haha!" Usopp laughed. "Luckily we were here to save you. I, the brave Captain Usopp, am always here when help is needed!"  
  
"I'm Captain!"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
"I am"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
The two of them were wrestling on the floor like elementary school children.  
  
"We'd be happy to give you a lift, but I'm afraid were out of rations. As for the cost..."  
  
"If you're out of rations, that's fine! I'll trade you a lift for food how about that!"  
  
"Ouhhhhh! Really, truly! Yea!" Luffy danced around Nina. "I want meat!'  
  
Nami looked over at the small life raft that was sinking; there was nothing in it. Not even gold. "It's fine really! You don't look like you have much anyway! If you want to pay us you can pay once we get to land."  
  
"It's no trouble really! I have more than enough food to feed us all. It's fine."  
  
Nami watched as she reached into thin air, as it reached a certain point in front of her he fingertips, than her hand disappeared, it was like it was just cut off. When she pulled her arm back she was holding a bunch of bananas that she tossed to Luffy, who began to eat happily.  
  
"W...a D......a ...ea...t?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's asking where you keep the meat." Nami explained.  
  
"Do it again!" Usopp begged. He watched very closely as she did it again this time pulling out a fresh pineapple. "How do you do that?"  
  
She watched as Luffy reached out into thin air again and again trying to do what Nina had just done, all to no avail.  
  
"Oh that! It's no big deal. I grew up happily with my parents. When I was little my mom found this beautiful fruit from a shop and she bought it. She decided to make a pie out of it, and well... to be honest, I ate all of it." She smiled happily. "Ever since then if I fall into the ocean I freeze up and can't move. I don't know why, but oh well! I suppose that's that! Anyway ever since then I can move any part of my body from one place to another!"  
  
"Wow! You're such a freak!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Like you're one to talk!" Nami pointed out irritably.  
  
"That's fine it is kind of strange! You don't see a lot of people around like me."  
  
Nami reached over and pulled of Luffy's cheek stretching it out. "You mean like this?" She smiled, before letting it go.  
  
"You to? Amazing! I'm not the only one!" Nina smiled happily. "This is definitely cause for a celebration!" She reached out and plucked a fiddle from the thin air, and began to play, a cheerful tune.  
  
"Musician!!!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Fiddling for Supper 


	2. Fiddling for Supper

To be honest I haven't seen past the Alabaster Arc in One Piece, but I did see the movie with Robin after she had joined the crew. So if I mess up on her personality Gomen. I'm using that movie and the Alabaster Arc as my personality reference.  
  
Also the song Believe is a great song to write to when working on ANYTHING One Piece. I have the karaoke version playing on repeat. Hehehehehe.... Though I'm not in the greatest comical mood right now... oh well...

* * *

Chapter 2: Fiddling for Supper

* * *

"Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician!" Luffy chanted as he danced with Usopp on the deck of the Going Merry. Not even tripping over Zorro's sleeping body stopped him.

"Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician!"

Nina played a cheerful song as Luffy and Usopp danced across the deck. Nami was rather impressed the girl could play rather well, and the violin was a very difficult instrument.

"Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician!"

"What is... oh?" Sanji opened the door all of the way to see a young girl playing the violin, and Usopp and Luffy crashing to the ground right on top of Zorro.

Zorro collected his swords, and moved to another part of the deck to finish off his nap.

Chopper peeked his head out shyly from behind the door, and watched as Sanji walked towards the young lady. She seemed the happy sort and her music was warm and kind. Something about her though had him worried... what exactly was it?

Careful not to draw attention to himself he edged closer to the stranger.

"Hello!" She greeted Sanji happily. "My name is Nina, nice to meet you!"

"A little princess." Sanji declared. "If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, please just ask me."

"We've got a musician! We've got a musician!" Luffy laughed.

"Nina-chan, this is Sanji-san." Nami introduced him. "He's our cook on board the Going Merry. He's really an excellent chief."

"Oh Nami-san, your kind words make my heart so light!"

Chopper edged closer, hiding behind Nami's legs. He peeked out from behind her to look at the strange young woman, only to hide once again.

"Then I need to help you get your kitchen re...sto...cke...d."

Sanji caught her before she hit the ground. She had clutched the violin protectively just before she fell so that it wasn't damaged. Chopper rushed to her side. He knew something just didn't look right, but he hadn't been able to figure it out at the time.

Her face was a pasty white, and she looked incredibly fragile at the moment.

"Hurry. We don't know what's wrong with her. This is the Grand Line it could be just about anything." Sanji nodded, and carried her below deck, Nami followed worried for the young girl. Luffy and Usopp hadn't even noticed they were still dancing up and down the deck.

"Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician!"

Below deck though, everything was serious. Chopper examined her as she lay sleeping on Nami's bed.

Her skin was pasty, but she also looked a bit sunburned. She wasn't sweating, and her breathing wasn't heavy at all. She was still clutching her violin to her chest; the girl was definitely a true musician.

Nami and Sanji both looked expectantly at Copper wanting to know exactly what they needed to do to help.

"She has really bad heat-stroke."

Sanji left and returned with a pitcher of cold water. Nami got Nina to sit up and held her in position as Chopper put ice on the back of her neck, and Sanji had her swallow an aspirin that Chopper had given him slowly drink lots and lots of water. Her eyes were a bit glazed at first, but after a while she began to return to her usual cheerful self.

"Cute!"

Chopper's eyes widened at her outburst. His cheeks went bright red, since it was very apparent that she had exclaimed over him.

"You won't get anywhere by flattering me, I'm completely immune to it! It just doesn't work."

Nami smiled as she watched Chopper be cheerful over such a simple matter. He really was an incredibly bad liar!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"There was no trouble at all. Here you need to finish this." Sanji gently edged the glass of water back towards her.

"He's right. I'm just glad it happened here instead of in that tiny little raft of yours."

"Musician!!!" Luffy slammed into the room looking for Nina. "You're our musician!"

"Huh?"

"Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician! Musician! Huh? Did something happen?" Luffy asked quizzically.

"Nothing much." Sanji said.

"I want meat!!!"

"I already told you we don't have any..."

"Sure thing!"

"YEAH!!!" Luffy left happily dancing on his way back up on deck.

"I don't know if anyone has said anything but other than a few barrels of wine we don't have any supplies."

"That's fine. I'll help with that." Nina smiled. "I'll help you restock it's no trouble!"

"Oh?"

Nina reached out and pulled a roast out of thin air.

"Here you go!"

* * *

Chapter 3 


	3. The Sweet Sound of Money

I'm sorry, that I haven't been working on this story in a while, I'm afraid I got destracted with a few things.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sweet Sound of Money

* * *

Sanji merely raised an eyebrow in surprise over Nina's apparent gift. It was pretty obvious that the girl must have eaten the devil's fruit just like Robin, Chopper and Luffy did. Considering how quickly the girl's boat had sunk it was a very good thing they had found her when they did.

Though with the devil's fruit power she likely would have been able to go wherever she needed to go.

Sanji carefully placed dinner on the table. Considering the captain's appetite he didn't want to waist any of the young girl's food. It was obviously a toll on her to use her devil's fruit powers while she was feeling so ill.

It was obvious that for a while both Chopper and himself would have to keep a close eye on the girl to make certain she didn't get any worse. That's the problem with sunstroke it normally took a full week to fully recover. Especially, with how bad she was.

They would just have to be careful.

At that moment a gust of wind hit the ship and almost knocked Sanji off balance.

"Sanji-san! We need your help, now!"

Quickly and efficiently he put the dishes in the refrigerator and ran upstairs. This was just like the Grand Line, a nasty Typhoon had appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

The crew of the Going Merry battled with the typhoon for the rest of the day and well into the morning of the next. Thanks to Nami's skills as a Seawoman they managed to pull through with minimum damages. However, they were all to exahsted to notice the small boat pull up along side them, and sneak quietly on board. 

"Do you really think these guys will have anything?"

"Trust me. That signa on their mast is pretty famous. These guys are probably loaded with treasure."

The two of them snuck down below to look for the ships money while the crew was sleeping on deck.

"I wonder where they would keep the money?"

"I don't know maybe the captain's cabin, or storage... we'll have to check both places. We got to be careful though their may be one or two pirates left below deck. These guys are the ones that defeated Clock Dell. I don't want to know what they would do to us if they found us."

The idea of being captured by such strong pirates was terrifying. Images of walking the plank, of being skewered on a sword, of being forced into joining the crew and doing all the manual labor were horrifying to them.

They both quickly got to work. Neither wanted to be here any longer than they absolutely had to be.

"Hey Jar, I think this ones the Captain's cabin... let's take a look-see."

"Be careful, we don't need to be getting caught!"

His friend nodded his understanding, and slowly opened the door just enough to be able to see inside the room. It seemed empty at first, but then he noticed a small figure laying in the bed, sound asleep.

The gold was right there at the foot of the bed.

He motioned to his friend to be as quiet as possible, and they both tip-toed into the cabin. Eventually they reached the gold and as quietly as possible started to drag the treasure out of the room.

When they had finally reached the door they both thought that they were in the clear when a shreaking sound came from the bed.

They ran as quickly as they could up on deck they had to make it back to the boat before they were caught, when they made it to the deck and slammed the door wide open frantically running to the boat, they collided with something and the money fell with them into the sea.

"Owww! That hurt!" Luffy complained.

"You block-head!" Nami yelled at her captain. "Now what are we supposed to do! My money!"

Naomi collapsed on the floor of the little storage room. Those thugs had made off with her money! They didn't even have a cent to there name now!

"I'm hungry..." Luffy complained

"Well, if we have no money we have no money." Zorro stated. "The real question is what are we going to do about buying more food? Stealing is out of the question."

"What do you mean it's out of the question!"

"All I'm saying is..."

"If I find a nasty pirate that I want to rob blind I'll do it, and nobody is going to stop me! Besides we need money!"

"Hmmm..." Nina interupted. "I've got an idea."

Zorro looked at the little girl standing in the doorway. "By the way who are you?"

* * *

Chapter 4 : Music Fest 


	4. A Note of Hunger

I hope you are enjoying this fan fiction. If you see any major errors please just let me know and I'll do my best about getting it fixed. Also feel free to review. Constructive criticism is very much welcome.

Author's Note:

I'm using the original ... Marines.

Chapter 4: A Note of Hunger

Zorro looked at the little girl standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"What do you think you are doing?" Chopper inserted. "You're supposed to be in bed!"

"If only it wasn't in those bags. From now on I'm storing it in a chest or something that doesn't sink!" Nami moaned. "I could have saved it! All my savings! I swear that if I ever lay my eyes on them again..."

"Sanji... I'm hungry..." Luffy was tugging on Sanji's shirt anxiously.

"How far away are we from land?" Nina ignored the tug Chopper was giving to her shredded dress. This was far more important for now than going back to bed.

"... I swear I'll... huh? Oh, 3 or 4 days I suppose I can't really be sure. Robin said it was a one-month trip to the next post. Why."

"How about we hold a concert?" Nami looked up from where she was throwing a fit and thought about the idea. It had potential she had to admit, but just how good was the little girl anyway.

"Concert? Oh, I see." Zorro glanced at the happy Luffy. No wonder the Captain was so happy. After all he had been after a musician way before they had even started looking for a cook!

"I can perform. The violin isn't my only instrument, and I can sing too! I'm used to getting money for my performances they seem to go over really well... usually. I've got enough food to tide us over until we reach land so that's not a big deal. We'll be fine!"

"You're our guest though. It is our duty to take care of you." Sanji gently reminded her. "For a young lady such as yourself to do all the work it is criminal!"

"I'm a musician first." She pointed out to him. "Really I don't mind at all. Besides you guys saved me! I probably would have died out on the ocean if it wasn't for you! Let me repay my debt!"

"Musician plays. Musician. Musician. Musician performs! We'll get more meat!"

It was pretty obvious that Luffy liked the idea. Every one else looked hesitant though. She wasn't a member of their crew and it wasn't right to include her in their problems after all, still if that had only been a small sampling of her talents she could very easily be the best possible solution to their unwanted problem.

Nami agreed, but it was on the condition that she would be Nina's manager for the concert.

* * *

It seemed to be a bustling port, filled with every type of person imaginable. Including the Marines. 

Nami was being very careful with the ship they couldn't afford to be caught after all, and the bounty on their heads was large enough to entice anyone that believed they actually stood a chance.

Nami just didn't have it in her to deal with a mess like that today. They needed supplies, and money, not trouble.

"I'm soooo hungry!" Luffy was staring at all the vendors selling food, and he was quite literally drooling.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for me to perform at a pub or something. Maybe they will exchange some food for some music. It never hurts to try."

Robin led the way to a near-by pub. The crowd was loud and obnoxious but they had a small stage for a musician to perform.

"I wonder who normally sings here?"

"I want meat!"

"Excuse me, sir." Robin leaned over and began to talk with the bartender. All that anybody could do right now was to sit and wait.

"Ouch!" Nina felt something crash into her and she fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Are you all... Nina?"

She tried to pull herself off of the ground; a hand was extended down to her from the young man that had just tackled her.

"Rolfe? Is that you?"

She didn't even bother with accepting his hand; she just gave him a crushing hug.

"It's been so long!" Nina sobbed. 

"So," Rolfe watched the group of people, it didn't take long for one person's face to strike him with a sence of recognition. "What brings you out here, Nina?" 

The bounty on these guys was amazingly high was Nina in danger of any sort? 

"My ship sunk." She gave him a bright smile. "These kind people saved me from drowning." 

From drowning? Well Nina had eaten the devil's fruit so it wasn't like she was able to swim... had they saved her? What were they after? Pirates were never to be trusted. 

"Why are you here, Rolfe? It's been a whole year and you were still at home when I left. How's Momma and your family?" 

"Well... you see... a month after you left... we were... attacked. Pirates. The town was completely destroyed." 

He watched as his childhood friend's expression began to change. She was not just worried she was completely scared. 

"Momma? Is she?" 

He just couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth and make her cry. That was the one thing that didn't belong on Nina's face. Tears. 

"Everybody escaped, it's just that the town was destroyed." 

"Thank heavens!" 

Zorro studied the young man carefully. He knew the boy had just told a very big lie, but he also knew it wasn't his place to call him on it. Knowing pirates as well as he did he could imagine what had happened to the village, and he couldn't blame the boy for not telling Nina. Still... he had lied. 

"Oh! So why are you here, Rolfe? Are you still performing?" 

He held up his guitar and with a smile he answered her. "Like, I would ever stop!"

* * *

Chapter 5: To Compete for Meat! 


	5. To Compete for a Meal

Chapter 5: To Compete for a Meal

"Rolfe, what do ya think ya be doing boy!"

The voice was loud and heavy. It felt as though the whole world would crumble beneath its weight. All the eyes of Luffy's crew turned on the man who was quickly barreling down on them.

In a fit he violently shoved Nami to the side sneering angrily he reached down to grab the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"Ya supposed to be performing fa the crew!"

"You lousy..." Sanji's leg sliced through the air going straight into the man's face. "How dare you touch a woman in such a way?" Sanji was practically seething. "Nami-san, are you all right!"

"This isn't the time. You pea-brained cook."

"What did you say you pea-haired moron?"

Zorro looked out on the sea of angry patrons that filled the pub. Many were rising from their seats. The hands of the pirates were already reaching for their pistols and their knives.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Rolfe bolted in front of them and knelt down before the man lying on the ground. "Captain, are you all right?"

"Captain?"

The beefy man slapped the boy hard across the face and he went sprawling into Usopp.

"Rolfe, are you okay?"

Nina went running to his side. She didn't even notice the bulky pirate raising his hand to slap her. All she heard was a strange sound she had never heard before. It kind of sounded like metal being pulled from something...

It didn't matter Rolfe was hurt!

"I'm fine."

Nina ignored his ardent protests and helped him to his feet.

"Your hand!"

Chopper tottered around the fallen Usopp and got a good look at the young man's right hand. It was badly hurt.

"Don't even think about it." Zorro growled.

Nina turned around to face him. Tears were welling up in her eyes... How could he do something like this? To a musician his hands were his life. She couldn't forgive him for this. There was no way she could ever forgive him for this!

"Captain, I'm sorry I was late, it's just..."

Captain... Rolfe called this evil man his Captain? Why?

Zorro's sword was against the man's throat. "I don't care what you do to your own men but don't you touch one of ours."

Ours? Nina had only sailed with them for a few days but she had already come to call these people her friends. Perhaps, that's what they meant. She didn't mind though after all they were really good friends.

"M...e...a...t...!!! Zorro why is your sword out? Nina we got food! Play a song! Play a song!"

"Is something wrong?" Robin said carefully here eyes studying the man Zorro still held he blade against.

"He... he..." Nina was crying. "He hurt my friend!"

"Nina, calm down."

"How can I calm down Rolfe? Your hand... it's... it's broken. Our hands are a musician's lives!"

"Musician?"

"Wait isn't that...?"

"They are they guys from the wanted posters!"

"That's Zorro, Nicole Robin, and that's... Monkey D. Luffy"

The whole bar went silent. Many of the pirates were too scared to even move let alone protect their Captain.

"I told you it's fine!" Rolfe insisted. "I'm a member of his crew, and besides if I help him..."

"What do you mean Rolfe?"

"It... it doesn't matter."

"He hurt his partner?" Nobody had noticed how Luffy's normally carefree face had turned serious. "There's no reason to ever do that..."

Everyone on the crew except Nina knew that this was one of two things you never did in front of Luffy. He wasn't much of a Captain, but he was very protective of his friends. It was that quality that they all liked about him.

"Luffy! Just a minute!" Nami had to stop him from fighting and destroying the pub with it. The bill would just be way too much to deal with at the moment. "How about a deal?"

"Nami, how can you deal with someone like that?"

"I said I'm fine. I've got to do this!"

"But Rolfe..."

"Can't you see it's the only way to save...?"

"Save?"

Rolfe couldn't even meet her eyes. He just advanced towards his captain. "I'll perform. I'll perform however much you want just keep your end of the bargain!"

"Bargain?" Luffy scratched his head..."What bargain?"

"You can't your hand!"

"You're little friend is deer is right."

"I'm a reindeer!"

"Perhaps a trade my musician for yours. I wonder if she's any good?"

Luffy was really getting mad.

"Let's make it all or nothing." Nina inserted. She wasn't sure if this would work or not but if it did."

"Nina just stay out of this."

"Interesting."

Everyone knew this was bad. What exactly was she planning on doing? She was a musician not a fighter what was she planning on doing?

"How about this..." The captain sneered. "There is a contest in town. We have dozens of musicians in our fleet of ships. If you can out perform them in the contest you can have your broken little friend. If you loose, I'll make you pay."

Luffy was quietly advancing on the man. He was furious. He wasn't about to let anyone hurt Nina in anyway shape or form. She was the Merry Going's new musician.

"Trust Me," she whispered to her friend. "I can do this. Please, Mr. Luffy, let me. I accept!"

Everyone knew that their hands were officially tied. They could only believe in her.

Chapter 6


	6. Food War

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

Also I'm participating in the National Novel Writing Month, nanowrimo, for short. If you don't know what it is basically you get to write a 50,000 word novel in one month. So if I fall behind I'm apologizing right now. I'll try not to though. Got to do my best! The good news though is that it doesn't start until November 1st. This is gonna be hard!

* * *

Chapter 6: Food War

* * *

"I'll do it!" Nina knew she could do it. As long as it was for her friend she could do anything. "I'll perform, and I'll win." 

"Win will ya? You're a cocky little mut you are." His snide grin wasn't just annoying it brought a shiver of fear down her back and made her palms start sweating. "Well, see. Tomarrow morning in the square if you don't show up I'll kill your friend. He's just another 3rd rate musician anyway."

Third rate...

"You'll make a cute addition to my crew little bird. No matter what crew you belong to you'll learn soon enough. Pirates are all alike." His grin was beyond evil. There was something in it that made her just want to disappear. "We'll take what we want and destroy all the rest."

Destroy...?

"The boy's village, people's lives, it don't matter. Survival of the fittest, you'll learn that tomarrow when you join my crew."

The boy's village... was this man the one that destroyed the village? He... she could feel a bitter rage welling up inside of her at his taunts and his threats. Somehow she would find the strength to win, and then Rolfe would be safe.

Slowly she looked up at met his eyes in a cold stare. "I'll win. I'll make you regret what you just said. You think he's a third rate musician, I bet he has more spirit than any of your other musicians, and don't forget music is about just that!"

"Nina-chan..."

The crew of the Going Merry were all surprised but at the same time they all believed in her, and her abilities. Even though they didn't yet know just how good she was. She was their friend and they would support her no matter what.

"Wait after being sick like that!"

"Than it's decided. Remember it's tomorrow, little chit. Be prepared.

"No wait!" Chopper was almost pleading. This was bad. She had only really gotten better a day or two before. She still had to recover her strength and this was not the way to do it.

"His eyes... he's planning something." Zorro nused outloud.

"We'll have to be careful." Robin was carefully watching Rolfe as he tried to keep Chopper away from his wounds.. "He's not someone to triffle with lightly. I only hope Nina can do this. We will have to watch her carefully."

Robin smiled at the sweet, naïve, and incredibly brave little girl. She had never agreed to join their crew but somehow everyone had already come to see her as a member. Perhaps one day...

"Are you nuts!" Rolfe shouted at Nina. "That was Red Beard! He's gonna come after you for this. Nina you got to escape as fast as you can. He doesn't fight like normal pirates. The way he destroyed our village was nothing but a walk in the park for him!"

"Red Beard?" Why did that name ring a bell?

"He's Red Beard?" Robin handed him a handkerchief. "He strikes me more as a weekling than aas a famous pirate."

"You're wrong. He's not week. Not at all." He had to stop this no matter what. He couldn't let him take Nina too! "He single handedly destroyed our village and everyone in it because he was bored!"

Did he just say everyone in it? Hadn't he said that the village had been destroyed but the people had. Momma? Pappa? Were they?

"You're working for the man who destroyed your village?" Sanji was towering over the boy. "You're working for the murderer who killed everyone you cared about."

"You're wrong. Not everyone was there that day...When he attacked about a fourth of the village had gone to the shrine on a hill about 3 miles away. None of us died... but when we returned there were bodies strewn everywhere. They were strangled to death... all of them. All of them had rope burns... it wasn't until he tried to capture us and I saw his power that I knew their was nothing I could do to stop him. He'd eaten the devil's fruit to. The hairy fruit. There was no way we could win so instead we... He had a love for music so I... I made a deal... I guess I kinda sold my soul to the devil. The people who didn't die They were impressed into the pirate's service. We work to live, and if any of us fail in our duties one of the other's is tortured and killed in front of them."

Rolfe was... crying...

"There was nothing we could do. We've been trying so hard to just survive but now with this... if you loose he will kill somebody. That's how he is."

"That dirty wrotten..."  
  
"that's just how most pirates are." Nami sighed. "Most are greedy and only want power and for people to kiss their feet. The worst part of it is that we can't stop this from happening now that it's been excepted. Luffy where do you think you're going?"

"To stop this."

"Didn't you just hear what I said."

"Huh?

"If he's planning on making us give up all the meat he's dead wrong!"

"I said kiss his feet, not give him meat!"

"It's my responsibility!" Nina declared. "I've got to do this..." That murderer. Was her family okay? Had Rolfe lied about that? IF they were alive then they were working for him on his ship. There was no way she was going to leave things this way. "I won't let him hurt them."

"Don't worry we'll help. After all you are our friend too you know!"

Official crew member or not she was their friend, and none of them were going to let her cry. They were going to help her instead.

* * *

Chapter 7 


	7. Food for Thought

Chapter 7: Food for Thought

* * *

In exchange for dinner Nina had performed on stage for an hour. Song after song she somehow managed to touch even the most cruel and hateful of the pirates. Some even cried when listening to her sing of the fate awaiting the unwary sailor that happens upon a mermaid colony, and others laughed with rowdy abandon when she sang about the princess that abandoned her kingdom to sail the seas.

Though she was just barely out of childhood there was no doubt about her skill. Nina _was_ good.

Robin let her eyes travel through out the room memorizing every face, looking for the insignia of Red-beard's crew on the men in the room.

She saw several people watching Nina intently, but she couldn't tell if they were spies or if they were merely enthralled with Nina's skills.

Nami came in through the door with a paper in her hand. She waved for Nina to join her when a mastodon of a man tried to stop her. Sanji's shoe stopped him before he even had a chance to grab her.

"Nami-san, you're beauty lights up this dark and dreary room!" Elegantly he held the chair steady as she took her seat.

Nina gave a final bow, and amidst all the catcalls and congratulations she slipped through the audience and took the empty seat by Chopper.

"Alright, I have the application papers for you… but…"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's not that it's wrong. It's just well… they want you to sing something that you wrote. Nina have you ever written music, or lyrics before?"

Nina looked surprised at the question and shook her head in the negative.

"I've written music before but never lyrics. This… will be a first."

"Seriously!" Chopper looked up at surprise, a piece of lettuce sticking out of his mouth.

"What's the big deal?" Luffy bit into another of the ribs sitting on his plate the barbeque sauce was dripping down his face. "She's decided she's going to do it and she's going to do it. Just like how I'm going to eat all of the food!"

Piling the food into his mouth like a rabid wolf Nina thought about what he said. "You know you say some pretty good things sometimes!"

"…uh? I sa..d som…ding?"

Laughing at the silly picture that Luffy made she grabbed some paper from her secret storage area and started to write anything and everything she could think of down onto paper. The music would be the easy part the lyrics she needed all the time she could get.

* * *

Wiping the sleep from her eyes she looked down at the song that she had written the night before and hoped it would be good enough for the performance.

She couldn't loose! Everyone was depending on her, and this was her chance to help everyone that had ever put they're faith in her. She owed it too them all to do her best. She was going to show them her appreciation with her music!

She changed her clothes as quickly as she could, it was going to be hot outside but she needed every angle she could get in the performance.

Slipping outside she went down the docks and into town where things were going to be held that day.

"Wait up!"

She could hear Usopp's voice as he ran towards her his hands waving in the air trying to get her to stop for him. She slowed her pace and let him catch up.

"You know the Marines are going to be all over the place today if you guys aren't careful…"

Usopp put a stop to her words with a laugh and a finger pointed straight up in the air.

"It would be the biggest disgrace of my life if I let you go in there unprotected. I'll just be hiding somewhere with my slingshot so you don't have to worry!"

"Um… thanks?"

"You can do it! We'll all be cheering for you!"

"Just don't get caught you guys this place is going to be crawling with Marines."

Nina watched as Usopp waved by and plunged into the crowd. Now that she stopped and thought about it she hadn't seen the rest of the crew on the ship that morning either… were they all coming to watch her performance?

Holding her head up high she was bound and determined to show them the best concert that they had ever seen in their lives.

* * *

Chapter 8 


End file.
